Soulseeker
by Bacon Flavored Revenge
Summary: It's not everyday one becomes friends with a dragon. Not to mention this certain dragon wants to be human...Nevertheless, the bond between a human and a dragon can be a symbiotic thing, as long as you're willing to cope with all of the trials. All OCs
1. I

In a large field just outside of Riften, a woman collected flowers for potions. The wind had been kind by carrying the scent of honey and daisies in with it as it then intertwined with midnight hair. The vibrant reds, gentle blues and soft purples speckled the field while puffs of white in the sky gave the young woman comfort. The little clearing stretched for miles upon miles and it was more than abundant with the mountain flowers that she needed. The young woman with caramel colored hues hummed to herself as she bent down to pick the flowers with a graceful hand. The serene aura that the little field had given off had been simply stunning.

The young woman's woven hand basket had nearly been filled to the brim with her flora and herbs. The time to return home had neared ever closer and she couldn't argue with fact that she'd collected enough to last for the next week and a half. So yes, it had been time to retire.

Brushing a long ebony strand of hair out of her eyes, the young woman paused to stare up towards the sky. The clouds rolled onwards as they slowly began to turn dark with color due the sun slowly falling below the horizon. The caramel colored hues only watched unsurely. She had been certain that she had noticed something flying in the sky along with another being accompanying it but in the darkness she could not tell. Had it been a bird? Possibly two or three at that? Who knew?

Then with a flash two large, dark figures flew to the earth in a raging heat. The ground shook with such tremendous force that the female flew towards a pile of rocks. She completely ignored the fact she just smashed her left leg on a jagged edge of one of the stones to make sure had enough time to hide. Just as she made it behind cover an eruption of flame burst in her direction. The little lady, now amazed by her luck, sat stunned by her impeccable timing. If she stopped to cry of her wound, only the Divines knew what could have happened! The sound and the heat of the flames had been so excruciating that the girl no longer felt shocked and proceeded to put her head between her legs in order to protect herself. Then the noise stopped just as the heat from the flames ceased. From behind her rock cover the woman could hear the sound of voices speaking to one another.

"It is a shame that Alduin awoke you. You had found peace in the grave that you deserved and now I only feel pity for you. _So staaduau_, my sorrow is unbound for you my brother, I will end your misery."

Then another voiced hissed back.

"No! Hearken my words and eat your arrogance!_ Naak Pahlok_!"

The young woman then listened to the fires rage once more and terrified she hid. Closing her caramel colored hues tightly, the girl with long black hair hoped that nothing would happen. What in Oblivion was going on!

Suddenly the bright hues fluttered open as the girls courage spiked. Continuing to muster what little she could, her petite form shifted upward to where she could see just over the rock to view the battle. Her orbs only widened as she took in the sight of two massive dragons. One had been as white as the snow that dusted the many mountains of Skyrim while the other had been the shade of rusted iron. The young woman watched silently as the copper dragon dominated the white one. The ground shook with tremendous force as the ivory one toppled over and as the other grappled it's neck with a vicious snare. The noise being emitted from the wounded one rumbled throughout her body and like a scared mouse she ducked back down to hide for her life.

The young woman slowly lost track of time as the war behind her raged on. Slowly but surely it ended and it had officially stopped when the sight of the copper one merged with the clouds. As she watched it dwindle away her body flew upwards as her eyes shifted downward. The great white beast had been stained red as it struggled for life and air. However, pity took hold of her; seeing such a mighty creature struggle for life had been difficult to comprehend. Her soft eyes danced over it's reptilian form and quietly she watched it.

The young woman then moved slowly away from the rock with her hands placed in front of her to show the dragon she meant no harm. The great beast's chest heaved with a slow, heavy drawl. Cautiously she moved towards it and almost made it but as its head shifted to face her she froze in place. The caramel hues met bright yellow ones and for a long moment she puzzled over what to do. However, as she stared into its bright eyes she felt compelled to speak to it.

"I don't wish to harm you," she said in a calm whisper-like voice "I just want to see your wound."

"Do not take pity on me_ human,_ let me return to eternal rest." it hissed as the woman neared ever closer.

"Please, I'm a healer." she said as she spied the wound. She still hadn't been sure as to why or what she was doing but she felt the need to try. The woman's feet carried her to the neck of the large reptile and as she came to the bleeding wound she knelt. A sudden stab throbbed in her left leg and momentarily she winced. How could she forget the wound that she had received when going for flying lessons? The little lady shook her head however; she needed to concentrate on the creature before concentrating on herself. Both their blood stained her dark pants and the bandages on her shins. Both hands were firmly placed onto the warm, scaly area and at first the beast hissed but settled as her hands began to emit a warm glow. Closing her eyes, she muttered a few words under her breath.

Slowly her energy dwindle from her as the wound at her fingertips began to heal. Seconds turned into minutes and before she knew it she stopped. All of her energy had been spent and yet the wound hadn't been fully fixed. The young woman fell backwards onto her butt as she felt dizzy. The dragons breathing slowed to a normal rate and she smiled to herself, pleased. She crawled towards the reptilians head and curled up next to it, taking comfort in it's mighty mass of flesh and warmth. Completely forgetting her initial desire to go home, not to mention her fear of the dragon, all she wanted to do was sleep. As her tired eyes closed shut, a half-slurred sentence escaped her pale lips.

"I'm...Sidra, by the way..and you?"

The dragon kept silent for a long moment as he took everything in. This female, this_ human_, had taken pity on him. This pale, dark-haired, spice-eyed squishy _thing_ had actually come to heal him. It was more than he could say for his brothers who only wanted him destroyed. However, he didn't feel regret or shame for the thoughts that had taken him: yes, it would've been much easier to just eat the girl as a thank you but at this point it hadn't been his best way to solve things. So instead he let the girl curl up next to his body in order to fall into her dream world. The female had already been asleep by time he replied.

"Thank you, strange human. I am _Aardukaan_. Your kindness was...unexpected."

Sidra only mumbled in response, hazed by the limbo of her dreams. The real question was, had all of this been just a dream and was she now just waking?

Such a peculiar thought and yet it seemed so logical.


	2. II

The young woman awoke, refreshed yet still a little sleepy. Her eyes found comfort in the soft blue above her while the surrounding flowers engulfed her body. The gentle call of the birds echoed through her mind and a smile curled her lips; the morning had been beautiful. All around her things seem to piece together a little bit at a time. She had come to the little area to gather the wild flowers for potions that she would create later on. Well, as far as she could remember that had been the most exciting bit of her day, as always.

Suddenly a thought came to mind. The image of scales as white as snow tainted by the fresh stain of blood caused the young woman to sit straight up. These thoughts had been utterly puzzling. The flowers where she slept were flattened down while everything else freely drifted with the wind. Her soft caramel eyes searched the surrounding area for any sign of the dragon she supposedly help. To her dismay nothing seemed to prove its existence.

"Perhaps it never even happened," Sidra commented to herself while fingering a little red flower at her hip "Maybe it was just a dream after all."

Slightly disappointed, the young woman brushed a long whisp of black hair out of her eyes and then looked for her basket. She spied it beside some rocks and almost instantly her orbs fell to her leg. There was the wound, blackened by the dried blood and as she stared she wined slightly. Though at first all she could feel was the pain her heart suddenly raced at the thought_ It really happened!_

The young woman then got to her feet so she go and retrieve her basket. Her leg ached as she stumbled toward the rocks and as she neared she saw that it had been victim to the dragon's fire. With a sad look upon her face she bent down and picked it up to examine. An entire half of the little basket was singed right off but even though she should have been sadder at this thought, she couldn't be happier that something else proved the dragon's existence. However, another thought crossed her mine: _Of course it had to be the hand basket that paid._

Off in the distance her eye caught a massive shape forming among the clouds. The sound of a dragon's cry rang with the morning wind and her heart only soared more. However, the sight of its massive body bound for the field caused her to panic. There was no way she was going to get squished!

So the girl did her usual: jump out of the way and put her hands over her head to protect herself. The ground shook and as soon as it finished trembling she stood upward to see where iy landed. There, just in front of her, was the white scaled dragon watching her quizzically. Her caramel colored eyes grew wide just as her smile had. Through her grin she said breathlessly.

"I knew you were real."

"Compared to a fake or dead dragon? Perhaps." he replied, turning his great head to the side so he could eye her.

"How's your wound?" she asked but before he could answer she shuffled to the side of his neck. The female touched the tender area and found that it healed more by itself. Astonished by this fact, she made light awing noises as she continued to feel the area. Despite the very coarse looking scales it has been a rather smoother surface,

"It looks like it's going to scar. Though I've been wondering: what was that nasty fight all about?" Sidra questioned as she popped back into view after finishing her awed examination.

"Some of the other Dovah find my revival to be very traitorous by Alduin. They believe that I am not worthy of the air I breathe again." he answered as he looked her in the eye.

"I get that a lot." she replied quietly while sitting next to him. "Having an Imperial for a father and a Nord for a mother can really stir the water with some people, especially during this little war we're having. They believe that I'm traitorous too."

"Yes, you humans and your wars. It's surprising you haven't wiped one another out yet."

"I think we thrive on the chaos."

It had fallen silent between the two as Sidra began to follow the clouds. Her caramel colored eyes made little shapes with the white fluffs as thoughts crossed her mind. At times she felt alienated among everybody and other times she knew she didn't belong. The only place she didn't have to worry was her little home tucked away in the woods, safe from prying eyes and harsh words. She couldn't help who her parents were: it wasn't her fault that her father preferred the wild side of women. These current thoughts disturbed her slightly so she instantly trailed off somewhere else. Being a hermit wasn't so bad: at least you didn't have to worry about people finding you or whatnot. Yes, she felt being a hermit was a much better choice than being alone with people she didn't know.

"So what is your name? I never caught it last night." Sidra asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Aardukaan." he replied in a quiet tone.

"Oh! That's a...different name." she stated excitedly and then quieted down as she tried to grasp the pronunciation "Can I just call you Sel? It's easier."

"Then you are just Human to me." He answered in an almost unamused sounding tone. The young woman smiled despite his very uncreative name for her. Still, she nodded her head in_ 'Sels'_ direction and went back to looking at the sky pleased.

"You know, you're pretty good at speaking in the_ 'human'_ language." Sidra said with a playful grin.

"Call it a gift." Sel replied in an almost dismissive tone. However, this did not put Sidra off.

"So why haven't you eaten me yet? Aren't all dragons just teeth and fire, ready to eat anything in their way?" she questioned.

"And here I thought humans were just talk and squish. But I am corrected, they are just full of questions and _squish_." he countered putting an extra disgusted tone on the word squish.

"Nah, we're just bones and fat, no meat." Sidra replied with a playful grin which caused him to huff slightly.

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it." Sel stated without much care for honesty "But you saved my life so I spared yours."

The young woman thought about his answer. Not that she took much pleasure in his response, she accepted it anyway. At least he was honest, no?

"Wanna know something weird?" she then asked, straying away from the previous topic.

"Perhaps. If I said no, would that stop you?"

"I've never fit in anywhere. I'm not really good at much, sometimes I'm not the smartest," she began causing Sel to make another light huffing noise as his thoughts were confirmed "But I feel that I belong here. In this field, with you, who is a dragon nonetheless, but I feel like I'm meant for something. I don't wanna say you give me purpose but I feel needed now. I know, I know, it sounds crazy and all but I feel like I can actually_ talk_ to you. Weird, right?"

Sel didn't say anything in response though. The dragon just listened to the girl confess her feelings and at times he strayed from the conversation. She didn't hide much and he had to admit that was very worthy of her. Somewhere inside of him he was glad he didn't eat her but in other ways he wished to leave. He had tried earlier that morning but knowing he abandoned her like that didn't really sit well with him. Perhaps when the others called him a _"human-sympathizer"_ they meant something. Nevertheless, he let the human continue to talk as he himself drifted into thought.

He knew what she meant about not fitting in and that in turn compelled him to stay.


	3. III

For a long time Sidra talked. Her tongue sometimes moved faster than her mouth which then caused a whole mess of words to fly out. A giggle and a blush would be her next actions which would then be followed by an apology. Sel, as he had always done, would only watch curiously as she continued to speak. It wasn't even anything useful either. It was just a bunch of random information about her days, making potions, seeing birds fly south, counting the stars, random crap like that. Not that he was complaining though; he preferred to listen rather than talk himself.

"I remember this one time, the morning was absolutely beautiful. It was one of those mornings where you could hear the sun's rays singing and the breeze encouraged you to dance. But on this special morning my mother tried to teach me archery. Hah, I wasn't doing too well and it only got worse when I almost hit my father because I thought he was a bear!"

The young woman proceeded to go on about how her parents met each other the same way. Sidra laughed at the slight irony of her next comment.

"He had such luck with arrows! We always said he would go by one..."

A sudden quietness took hold of the young woman. Something Sel was grateful for but found that his talkative partner was suddenly down.

"That was a long time ago though. That was the last time I saw them..."

The little field only grew to be even quieter as her eyes suddenly shot upwards toward the sky. She could see the shadow on the horizon etching it's way up in order to poison the sky with darkness. It was hard to believe that this time yesterday she witnessed two magnificent creatures land and proceed to fight. Then when the loser was left to die she helped him... All of it seemed so unbelievable; for a very long time she had been alone with just her thoughts and now, after waiting so long, a friend had fallen out of the sky and at her feet. Sidra felt her heart swell with happiness; The Nine finally answered her prayers.

"Were they killed?" Sel questioned which brought the young woman out of her thoughts. The caramel colored orbs looked into his golden ones and for a few moments she struggled for words. She never needed to explain the situation to anyone but herself and now that she had a friend she could. However, she didn't even know where to begin.

"No, they said they had some business to deal with in the Cyrodiil. They left when I was fifteen and that was about seven years back. I've been alone ever since." The girl replied, trying her hardest to hide the sorrow with a smile. Sel on the other hand simply shook his head and shifted his weight.

"If they have been gone that long they must be dead. Killed by nature or bandits." He commented while looking away from her.

"You're just as alone." The girl retorted which caused a curt look to be thrown in her direction. "That dragon with the copper scales, he's not the only one who wants you dead, correct?"

"You are correct, Human, I am as good as dead among my brothers. Rub it in if you wish, I no longer care for them." he replied as he looked down onto her. Sidra's eyes found themselves searching her hands for answers. She trailed the rough lines that lead to her fingertips and noticed that they mangled up everything in their wake, including her wrists. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she thought about them; they weren't just lines, they were scars. However a sudden movement to pick up a blue flower indicated that she wanted to forget them.

"My mother used to sing a song to me," Sidra began as she gently touched the sweet petals "When I feel alone I sing it to myself."

Sel only watched, silent and unmoving.

_"On a night when the moon is bright,_  
_I will come for you._  
_We will dance in your dreams,_  
_Over mountains, valleys, streams._  
_In distant lands,_  
_To shining shores._  
_On silver sands,_  
_At the threshold of life,_  
_Where the dreammaker stands."*_

He could see a sadness paint her pale face as the words left her cream-colored lips. It was evident that there was pain in her heart and it had been there for a very long time. Suddenly she stood up with a smile brightening her eyes.

"Well, maybe I should get home now. I have to go and...water the plants. Besides I've been here for way too long and I'm hungry, all of that necessary stuff needs to be taken care of. I'll be back in the morning, alright?"

"Do you believe that someone who made many mistakes is worth a second chance?" Sel then questioned, completely ignoring her previous statement.

"I would hope so." Sidra replied in a quiet voice as she dwelled on her own problems.

"In my previous life" Sel began "I had a human as a friend. My brothers saw it as a crime and banished me from their doings. This friend promised me a human form but before it could be finished I was killed."

Sidra stood speechless, eyes full of both pity and astonishment. Her smile then softened as she neared the creature who only watched her reaction. Both of her hands were raised in a peaceful way and gently she placed them upon his nose.

"Tomorrow, when I come back, we will search for it." she stated as her caramel eyes bore into his. She could sense a certain loneliness dwelling within him but it gleamed with a distant happiness. "but for now, we must part."

As the woman removed her hands and began to walk away, Sel could feel something in his heart that he hadn't felt for a long time: hope. Though as he watched his new companion disappear among the trees, he became puzzled by her sadness.

Her parents definitely contributed to her problems and whatever problems these were they were big.

* * *

*Poem by Rob Storey - _"Dreammaker"_


	4. IV

Another night had come to pass leaving Sidra seeking her home for only rest. The girl didn't linger nor did she wish to stay; thoughts of her newest friend kept her on pins and needles of sheer excitement and this left little time for rest. How often did one find friendship in a dragon? Though as she wandered the tiny little space that she called her home, her eyes feasted upon the little door to her side. It had led to the alchemy lab, a place where she sought refuge many times in the wake of her lonely life. But now, as she stood quietly in the middle of her room, she felt no desire to enter it's dark spaces. The girl only watched it with an uncertain fear as if it would spring alive and feast upon her soul.

This had been the entire night.

Constantly Sidra would wander about as she waited for the need to sleep to come and call her away. Over time she began to feel the pull of the dream world as the gut-wrenching horror of the alchemy lab slowly dissipated. Of course the fear lingered in the back of her mind but if she were to see Sel in the morning then the time for rest had been now.

As the dawn passed through her little window, the girl's big caramel eyes fluttered open as feelings of rejuvenation came and left her refreshed. The girl danced her way out of the simple green tunic and found herself wrapping a simple robe of blue and cream around her body. She decided to keep the pair of dark brown pants that she had on, the same pair of fur rimmed boots and added the gloves to match. Figuring wherever they went it wouldn't be warm like the area surrounding Riften had been.

As the girl ran out the door, her long dark tresses following behind her, she grasped a loaf of bread and a rather large slice of cheese on her way out. All through the night her leg had pained her just as it had done now but suffering with the pain was a lot better than retrieving the healing ointment locked behind the alchemy lab. Though this had been a peculiar thought leaving one to ask themselves "why would suffering be more favorable than the ridding yourself of the torment?" but Sidra would have answered with "for what lays behind the door is far worse than the pain I feel now."

Nevertheless, she closed the door with a slight hop in her skip and nibbled on the bread and cheese as she left behind her torment. As she wandered through the trees, her caramel eyes searched the wilderness for her friend. Then, just as she expected it, the young female found herself standing in the creatures presence. A smile curled her plump lips upward as she watched him.

"Good morning Sel! Had the night kind to you?" she questioned happily as his large yellow eyes opened and were left to feast upon the morning glory before him.

"It was until the dawn sent me a nightmare."

Sidra only smiled wider as a light laugh escaped her lips.

"It sounds as if someone woke up on the wrong side of the field."

"Or perhaps the human before me doesn't know when to settle down." He muttered in return as he slowly stretched his massive body. The female watched with amazement as her dragon companion slowly awoke and she couldn't help to be in a slight awe as the massive creature acted just as everything else had done when first awaking. Perhaps they weren't so different after all; just two souls taking the form of different creatures. Though as her careful caramel hues studied him, she had suddenly become aware of the food she had been holding.

"I figured you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat." The girl stated as she then held out the near stale bread and cheese. The mighty dragon only cocked his massive head to the side as his tiny yellow eyes dissected the strange offering critically.

"Fool of a human you are," he growled as he gave a light huff "Dragon's require meat, not this insufficient morsel that you offer to me."

As the dragon and the girl made eye contact, she suddenly felt sheepish as she realized that he had been right. The light brown eyes fell to her feet as she recoiled the small offering; how foolish she had been. Sel watched as the girl grew slightly red-cheeked from the embarrassment that overtook her. Inwardly he was pleased with himself for denying and giving her something to think about but as he watched her further a slight sting of guilt stabbed his heart. Her cheeks burned the color of ruby as the blood rushed to them while she muttered a few words under her breath. Giving the dragon equivalent of an eye roll, the dragon moved his great head downwards to nudge her slightly.

"Seeing you like this is pathetic, Human. To save myself of the pain you put me, and yourself, through, give it to me."

Sidra's caramel colored eyes slowly lifted from the ground to meet the yellow ones as her soft smile once again returned to her lips. The dragon had to admit it to himself; she was a lot prettier when a smile graced her gentle features. Slowly she returned the food to his mouth for him and as he opened for her to put it in, he tried his best to enjoy it despite the fact nothing had been felt. Her features continued to catch fire with happiness like dry grass feeding the flame and Sel felt better knowing she was happy once more.

"I think it's time we get going. I'm more than certain we have a long walk ahead of us and we need all the daylight we can spare." The girl stated as she readied the pouch at her side. The dragon gave her a curt look as he stared at her. In a disbelieving tone he questioned the girl.

"Walking? Perhaps you truly are foolish; the Dovah had been given wings so we wouldn't have to wander about like mortals."

The girls expression suddenly fell to a blank stare as she watched the dragon. He wasn't serious...was he?

"I...I'm not sure about this. I couldn't possible go in the air with you. I-I just can't." The girl began as she slowly shifted backwards. The dragon watched with a curious eye as the human scuttled about in a panic; if he hadn't been so keen on getting his body he would have dealt with her right there. A heavy sigh made the creature's snow shaded body shake with a grand tremor as he continued to eye the worried girl. A slightly irritated question had been thrown in her direction.

"It's the only way we can get there. Now are you going to help me or let some silly fear devour you?"

Sidra's heart fell to her stomach with a hard crunch as they held each-others eye once more. It was the same thing her father had always asked her. Of course his would be followed with a hardy laugh as the corner of his eyes wrinkled with a smile curling his lips. Sel's was just a little more...demanding and straightforward than her fathers was, or at least that was the way she saw it. The young female clasped her hands together as she slowly shook her head. _Come on Sidra..._ she thought to herself as she forced her feet forward _Don't be a coward. Do dad proud..._

Mechanically the human forced herself towards him, grabbing his neck and gently forcing herself upward. As she struggled to get on her nudged her slightly and within moments the duo had been set. For dear life she squeezed her eyes shut as her hands held onto him with all of her might. Suddenly her weight flew down to her knees as they took flight; her head became light as her stomach filled with butterflies. The female's long tresses floated like a veil of night behind her as the wind tossed them about. The feeling of the wind blowing past her had been chilly but at the same time refreshing. Her clothing wavered like a flag caught in a storm and at first it was slightly annoyed her but as she got used to it she felt...free. Slowly she opened her eyes and she watched the clouds break apart as they flew into them. While she spied different shapes of fluff, it slowly occurred to her:

_She was flying._

Sidra could feel her heart race with happy anticipation as it continued to play out in her mind. She was flying, quite literally flying! Through curled lips the girl breathlessly stated

"Sel, this is amazing."

Inwardly Sel smiled to himself as the female slowly began to ease up. As the pair continued to silently glided through the air things began to take form. The jagged edges of rocks slowly began to poke through the endless white as the mountains slowly began to appear. Their gray edges stuck out like a soar thumb and gracefully the mighty dragon dodged them.

"Look," Sidra stated as she pointed at something new forming amongst the white "a little house on top of the mountain. How cute."

As the dragon too spied the quaint little home becoming visible, he felt a familiar sting strangle his heart. Images of a stoic smile cursing a pale face that had been framed by hair the color of summer wheat flooded his minds. The smell of burning rosemary became familiar to his nose once more as his eyes danced upon the little house. Such distant memories had never been so unwelcoming to him; it was pitiful.

"_Kareth Inel,_ my friend." He muttered to himself and Sidra turned her attention to the dragon. The girl had been unsure as to what to say to him but she felt that she shouldn't ask. Comfortingly she touched the side of his neck in order for him to remember that he hadn't been alone. Perhaps this was good enough?

With full force the dragon landed next to the run down building and let Sidra hop off of him. With golden eyes he watched as the girl pushed through the fresh snow and for a brief moment vague images of his former friend flooded his mind. Similarities between this young girl and his old friend became apparent: one had been so blunt and humorless while the other was full of life and happiness. Yet other times they seemed to be one in the same with the way they strove for keeping promises no matter the situation, or at least that was what he expected from Sidra. The girl seemed to have the loyalty of a dog and he slightly admired her blind faith.

"Human," He then called as the female reached the door "A book bound with leather is what you seek. It will be on her body."

The girl gave him a curt look as she turned around to acknowledge his words. "What if she wasn't buried here?"

"This was her home; in life and in death." He responded in an almost sad tone. The girl blinked her big caramel eyes once as she tried to find the reason for his sudden distant nature. Perhaps the food she had given him wasn't enough? Or perhaps he really did wake up on the wrong side of the field? Whatever the case, she wandered into the run down place and found that the snow had not only plagued the outside world but inside too. Drifting to the bookshelf she searched for the contents of it and found that that nothing had been in tact. Not there were many books to begin with...

The girl fished through the table by the bed, the little chest next to the table. Of course there had been nothing for her to find there either.

Then her eyes spied the bed and noticed the snow had piled ontop of it more than it had with other things. With quick steps she wandered forward and gently began to brush off the snow. As her handiwork uncovered the simple bed she began to see something form beneath. Robes the color of rust, both tattered and dirty, fit a frozen body like a glove. Gently she uncovered the face and found that a woman had been frozen completely in tact. Her face was slightly angular, lips forever frozen in a hard line, something that only elves had possessed. As Sidra studied her further her assumption had been correct; a lovely Altmer succumbed to the icy tundra surrounding her and in her hands she clasped something wrapped in a dark green cloth.

Quickly Sidra pried it from her dead hands, said her sorrows and ran out the door. Such beauty haunted the young girl and as she pushed herself through the snow to get to Sel, she felt little comforted. Had this been right? It felt almost like stealing. The two had said nothing to one another and just like that they had returned to the air in order to get back home. Though as she questioned herself she felt that these had not been what she should be asking. In her heart she could feel something dark beginning to forge as a single question came to her.

What was inside the book?

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, it has taken forever but chapter four is finally up. I just want to say thanks to John for kicking me back in gear with his helpful messages. Without him I'm certain this would still be left unfinished. So, leave a review and let me know what you think because feedback gets me motivated.


End file.
